Don't forget me
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: chapter 1 : pokonya oneshot... lihat aja yach... kalo menurutku sih menyedihkan... aku aja nangis sendiri waktu membacanya *lebay mode on*


Don't forget me

Ini fic baru ku buat yang sekejam ini. Aku nggak tau kenapa di pikiranku ada pikiran yang kejam kayak gini. Aslinya sih aku mau ini rating T, tapi berhubungan banyak pembunuhannya gak jadi deh gue rating T. Kalo gitu langsung aja, met baca.

Summary : Kalau kau mau pulang juga gak apa kok.

Disclamer : yang asli punyaknya bang Takahashi, tapi yang ini punyakku.

Rating : M

Genre : tragedy/mystery

Kagome & Inuayasha

Don't forget me...

Hai namaku Kagome higurashi. Kalian bisa memanggil aku Kagome. Aku adalah anak SMP kelas 3. Sekarang tepat ulang tahun ke lima belasku.

+ Di desa nenek Kaide +

"Mungkin ulang tahun kali ini aku akan melewatkannya di sini." Gumamku.

"Apa yang sedang kau katakan ? kau jangan memikirkan ulang tahunmu terus dong. Mending kau itu mikir tentang shikono tamanya." Saut Inuyasha.

Oh iya. Inuyasha itu adalah setengah siluman. Dia teman dekatku. Dia yang ku temui pertama kali di zaman peperangan ini. Memang dia sifatnya sangat keras kepala, tapi dia juga ada sifat penyayngnya juga lho. Selain itu dia juga masih kayak anak kecil.

"Kau juga, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang shikono tamanya." Balasku.

"Kapan kita akan menggembara lagi ?" tanyanya.

"Sampai luka Miroku dan Sango sudah sembuh semua." Jelasku.

"Kalau menunggu terus, pasti Naraku yang nedapetin dulu." Katanya sambil mencibir.

"Sudah ah… waktunya makan siang." Kataku sambil membawa bahan makanan yang instan.

"Aku mau makan mie yang di campur air panas saja kok, kalo nggak ada ya mending nggak usah makan." Kata Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… osuwari." Seketika Inuyasha terjatuh dari pohon.

"Aku mau pulang menemui keluargaku dulu ya." Kataku sambil memberesi barang-barangku.

"Kalau kau mau pulang juga gak apa kok." Kata Inuayasha yang sudah bangkit dari matinya *lho kok mati ?* eh maaf, yang ku maksud bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Osuwari." Sekali lagi aku membaca mantra buat Inuyasha. Dan tentunya Inuyasha jatuh lagi.

"Ka... go... me..." geram Inuyasha.

"Aku mau pulang, Sango, Miroku aku pulang dulu ya." Teriakku.

"Lho kok pulang Kagome ?" tanya Sango.

"Aku mau menemui keluargaku dulu sebentar, jadi aku akan segera kembali."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya, apa perlu ku antar sampai sumur itu nona Kagome ?" kata Miroku.

"Ah... tidak terima kasih, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, karena lukamu masih agak parah."

"Iya... hati-hati ya."

"Aku pulang, bye."

Aku berlari menuju sumur penghubung duniaku dengan dunia ini. Aku masuk dan tak lama kemudian aku sampai ke duniaku. Aku keluar dari sumur dan segera berlari ke rumah.

"Ibu... aku pulang." Teriakku sambil membuka pintu. Tak ada respon dari siapapun. Bahkan Buyo-kucingku- tak keluar. Aku melepas sepatuku dan langsung menuju dapur. Di dapur aku tak melihat siapapun. Aku berlari ke atas. Tak ada seorangpun di rumah. Aku kemabli lagi ke bawah. Terdengar suara gemerisik dari ruang keluarga. Aku membuka pintunya. Di sana terlihat ada kue besar di tengah meja. Aku mendekat dan,

"Duorrr.... *emangnya suara balon meletus*"

"Selamat ulang tahun kak." Teriak Sota.

"Iya selamat ulang tahun Kagome." Kata kakek dan ibu.

Aku yang melihat kelakuan mereka hanya melongo saja.

"Apa kami kurang meriah ya ?" tanya mereka barengan.

"Ng... nggak juga kok." Katku lepas dari lamunanku *kapan ngelamunnya ?*.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan kuenya."teriak Sota.

Kami semua makan kuenya. Sisanyake masukkan ke kulkas untuk bekal besok. Karena merasa lelah aku langsung mandi dan tidur.

+ Keesokan harinya +

"Ohayo minna." Sapaku.

"Ohayo, sekarang kita sarapan dulu yuk." Kata mereka barengan.

Kami makan bersama. Setelah makan aku pamit untuk tidak masuk sekolah lagi.

"Memangnya ada masalah lagi ya ?" tanya ibu.

"Tidak juga sih, tapikan pecahan bola shikono tamanya belum ku kumpulkan semua bu." Jelasku.

"Hmm... aku menemukan penyakit baru yang namanya 'flu babi', hanya itu saja yang cocok buat alasan bolos lama." Kata kakekku.

"Apa ? flu babi ? apa gak terlalu menakutkan ?" tanyaku.

"Tapi hanya ini yang kutemukan." Jelas kakek.

"Baiklah kek, tapi kalau ada temanku ke sini ngomong aja kalau aku lagi berobat keluar negeri, ok." Jelasku.

"Baiklah, tak apa."

"Kalau begitu aku mau pergi dulu ya, sayonara." Teriakku.

Aku berlari menuju kuil yang ada sumur peyambung waktu itu. Sesampanya di sana aku langsung melompat dan serasa terbang di suatu tempat. Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di dunia peperangan lagi. Aku naik ke atas. Dan segera bergegas lari menuju rumah nenek Kaide.

"Inuyasha aku...." suaraku terhenti ketika melihat desa nenek Kaide terbakar. Banyak mayat-mayat yang tergeletak dan terbakar. Di tempat lain ku lihat mayat Sango dan Miroku. 'Tapi mana dia' kataku dalam hati. Mataku terus mencarinya. Mataku terhenti ketika melihat dia di gantung di sebuah pohon. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Inuyasha..." teriakku.

"Ka... go... me... kau... ja...ngan... ke... si...ni..., di...si...ni... ber...ba...ha...ya..." jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Aku terus berlari ke arahnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ada seorang yang menahan lariku. Aku menengok ke belakang. Terlihat di sana seorang siluman yang sangat familiar dan di tubuhnya banyak sekali lukanya.

"Ses... sho... ma... ru..." kataku.

"Kalau kau ke sana, dia akan lebih kecewa." Jelasnya.

"Tapi..." aku mencoba melepaskan genggamannya. Aku melihat ke arah Inuyasha. Dan,

"Cring..." seorang perempuan a.k.a Kagura menebas tubuh Inuyasha. Dia tersenyum.

"Akhirnya... berakhir sudah." Katanya tersenyum licik.

Aku tak mempedulikan siapapun, aku langsung menangis melihat Inuyasha yang mati karena tertebas pedang. Aku berbalik melihat Sesshomaru. Dia tersenyum. 'Tak biasanya dia tersenyum' gumamku di hati. Tapi tak lama kemudian tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah dengan sendirinya. Aku kaget dengan apa yang ku lihat barusan dan yang tadi.

"Tiiiiddddaaaakkkkk...." teriakku sekuat tenaga.

Tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku sekarang tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka semua. Rasa menyesal berada dalam diriku. Terutama rasa menyesalku terhadap Inuyasha. Terakhir aku melakukannya dengan kasar. Sekarang aku hanya bisa memarahi diriku sendiri yang masih menangis di sekumpulan mayat. Karena aku tidak di perlukan lagi, aku langsung berlari menuju sumur dan melompat.

+ Sesampainya di rumah +

Aku masih mengis. Ibu yang melihatku seprti itu langsung berlari mengikutiku.

"Kagome apa yang sedang terjadi ?" tanya ibu khawatir. Aku langsung bergenti berlari, aku memeluk ibu.

"Kalau ada masalah bilang aja ke ibu." Pinta ibu.

"Baiklah."

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam saja."

+ Di dalalm rumah +

"Jadi apa masalahnya Kagome ?" tanya ibu sabil memberiku air putih.

"Begini bu, waktu aku kembali ke dunia peperangan aku melihat desa nenek Kaide sudah terbakar, karena aku tau desanya terbakar aku langsung lari saja, setelah itu aku melihat mayat banyak, di antaranya mayat Sango dan Miroku, aku langsung mencari Inuyasha, aku melihat Inuyasha sedang di gantung dengan tali, aku berlari ke arahnya, tapi kakaknya yang bernama Sesshomaru mencegahku, setelah itu aku melihat dengan jelas Inuyasha yang di tebas dengan pedang, darahnya berceceran kemana-mana, lalu setelah kusadari kalau Sesshomaru juga sudah meninggal, lalu aku berlari... dan... dan..." aku mulai menangis lagi.

"Sudah Kagome, sudah cukup, aku mengerti kok." Kata ibu sambil memelukku.

"Sekarang aku takkakan bertemu mereka lagi." Kataku.

"Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu, mungkin mulai saat ini sumurnya akan kami tutup dulu saja ya."

"Baik bu, silahkan."

+ Setelah semua ini berlalu +

Kali ini aku sudah lulus SMA. Sudah tiga tahun yang lalu aku mngelami becana. Dan sudah tiga tahun juga aku tak bertemu mereka. Aku merasa ada kangen di hatiku. Tapi aku mencoba menutup-nutupinya.

Setelah pulang kuliah aku berjalan menuju kuil yang di dalamnya ada sumur penghubung waktu. Aku melihat ada segel di atasnya. Aku mendekat ke sumur itu. Aku mengambil makanan kesukaan mereka masing-masing dari dalam tasku. Aku menaruhnya di atas sumur tersebut. Aku tersenyum dan memberikan rangkaian buga di atas sumur itu dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku semua, mugkin aku terlambat untuk datang, untuk perwujudan permintamaafanku aku memberi makanan kesukaan kalian dan bunga ini, semoga saja kalian suka dengan apa yang ku bawa." Aku tersenyum dan meninggalkan sumur itu.

Saat di luar aku menuju ke pohon keramat. Pohon itu yang mengingatkan aku pada Inuyasha. Aku memegang batang pohon yang berlubang karena terkena pana Kikyo. Aku mengelusnya perlahan. Terdengar suara samar-samar,

"Kau ini jangan sedih gitu dong, tenang aja aku senang kok berada jauh darimu, tapi tenang aja, aku juga kangen kok hehehe... kangen nggoda kamu, jadi sekarang lebih bersemangatlah sedikit, dan terima kasih untuk mie yang di beri air hangat itu ya, rasanya memang gak pernah berubah dari dulu dan juga kau dapat salam dari semuanya." Aku tersentak kaget. Setelah sadar siapa yang berbisik, aku tersenyum. Tak tau kenapa aku merasa senang, air mataku mengalir dengan deras melewati pipiku. Aku pun menjawab.

"Iya sama-sama, aku akan lebih bersemangat lagi, asal kau tau aja ya, itu adalah mie instan yang bisa di sebut juga dengan mie ramen, dan terima kasih atas salam kangen kalian." Aku tersenyum dalam tangisanku. Meskipun begitu aku menangis karena senang.

Aku melihat jauh ke atas langit yang biru. Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Terlihat bayangan Inuyasha dan yang lainnya tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalas senyuman mereka dengan melambai-lamabaikan tangan. Setelah itu bayangan mereka sedikit demi sedikit melenyap. Aku kembali menghadap ke depan. Kali ini mungkin penyesalanku sudah tidak ada. Aku sudah lebih merasa enteng sedikit melihat senyuman mereka. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan tetap mengenang mereka dengan adanya pohon keramat punyak keluargaku.

*Author : waduh... gue kejam banget ya. Kenapa ceritanya bisa jadi rating M gini, padahal aku kan maunya rating T. Padahal baru pertama buat yang bertemakan Inuyasha.

Kagome : iya... kejam banget. Masa' semuanya harus mati ninggalin aku, akukan jadi kesepihan.

Inuyasha : apalagi di cerita ini aku yang jadi kalah-kalahan.

Sango n Miroku : kau benar –sabil angguk-angguk-

Sesshomaru : kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan masalahnya mereka ?

Author : tau ah... pusing aku. Kalau gitu gue tutup aja. Buat yang udah baca arigatou ya but don't forget to review ok. Sayonara.*


End file.
